


Dance With Me

by missjay1988



Category: Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie wants to make sure that Rose understands something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

*crash* “Hell!”  
  
It was 2:30 in the morning and Charlie Harper was sneaking his way through his house, being careful to not wake his brother and nephew. He moved his way around the fallen table and safely made it to the kitchen.  
  
After picking up the items he was looking for, Charlie quickly and without incident (Alan has got to stop rearranging furniture) made it out the front door.  
_  
Five minutes later, Charlie was in front of Rose’s door. Raising his hand to knock, he hoped she would be able to hear him at the door from her bedroom upstairs. After a few minutes of waiting, the door was pulled open. In front of him, clad in penguin pajamas, dark curls wild around her face, was his girlfriend.  
  
“Charlie?”  
  
“Hey baby. Can I come in?”  
  
Rose opened the door further and stepped aside. “What’s wrong? Are Alan and Jake okay?”  
  
“Yeah, the dummies are fine. Just wanted to see you.” With his free hand, Charlie grabbed Rose’s and pulled her towards the balcony doors.   
  
Smiling, Rose let herself be pulled and opened the doors when they stopped in front of them. “Charlie. You were going to see me in less than eight hours.”  
  
“True.” Charlie smiled and leaned in for a short kiss. “This couldn’t wait that long.” Setting up the iPod and portable speakers he had brought along, he fiddled with the controls until he found the song he was looking for.   
  
Rose stood next to him, watching with a bemused look on her face. When she heard the opening piano strains, her eyes widened and she looked at him in amazement.  
  
Charlie turned to look at her and opened his arms in invitation. “Dance with me?”  
  
Rose nodded and stepped into his arms.  
  
 _Have I told you lately that I love you_  
 _Have I told you there’s no one else above you_  
 _Fill my heart with gladness_  
 _Take away all my sadness_  
 _Ease my troubles that’s what you do  
_  
Charlie wrapped his right arm tight around her back and held her right hand against his chest. Rose smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
 _For the morning sun in all its glory_  
 _Greets the day with hope and comfort too_  
 _You fill my life with laughter_  
 _And somehow you make it better_  
 _Ease my troubles that’s what you do_  
  
 _There’s a love that’s divine_  
 _And its yours and its mine like the sun_  
 _And at the end of the day_  
 _We should give thanks and pray_  
 _To the one, to the one_  
  
Rose giggled lightly as Charlie spun her away, kissed her hand, and then pulled her back against him.   
  
 _Have I told you lately that I love you_  
 _Have I told you there’s no one else above you_  
 _Fill my heart with gladness_  
 _Take away all my sadness_  
 _Ease my troubles that’s what you do_  
  
Charlie rested his chin lightly on the top of her head and began to sing along with the song.  
  
 _There’s a love that’s divine_  
 _And its yours and its mine like the sun_  
 _And at the end of the day_  
 _We should give thanks and pray_  
 _To the one, to the one  
_  
Rose sniffled, rubbing her eyes against his chest and snuggled closer.  
  
 _And have I told you lately that I love you_  
 _Have I told you there’s no one else above you_  
 _You fill my heart with gladness_  
 _Take away my sadness_  
 _Ease my troubles that’s what you do_  
 _Take away all my sadness_  
 _Fill my life with gladness_  
 _Ease my troubles that’s what you do_  
 _Take away all my sadness_  
 _Fill my life with gladness_  
 _Ease my troubles that’s what you do_  
  
As the song came to a close, the couple stopped moving. Rose lifted her head and Charlie pulled her up for a kiss.  
  
After a minute, Rose pulled away. “That’s why you knocked on my door at 2:30 in the morning? To dance with me and tell me you love me?”  
  
Charlie looked a bit bashful. “Well, when you put it like that…yeah.”  
  
Rose laughed and pressed a kissed to his cheek. “I love you too Charlie. “

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving my stories over from my livejournal.
> 
> My writing style has changed (for the better, I think) since these were written. Hopefully.
> 
> Originally posted 10 February 2011.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
